


The Hanged Man

by asdfghjkl_park13



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdfghjkl_park13/pseuds/asdfghjkl_park13
Summary: wherein jaebum is inlove with his best friend.





	The Hanged Man

Im Jaebum knew that he is inlove with Jinyoung, he thought maybe it's just a small crush until one day, he just woke up and realized that he is just so whipped for the boy. He just love him so much that he doesn't want to admit it to the younger, afraid that it will just destroy their friendship.

" _Hyung_!" Jinyoung yelled, trying to catch Jaebum's attention but the older didn't seem like he would pay attention any sooner because he was to engrossed on memorizing every detail of Jinyoung's face. 

" _Hyung_!" Jinyoung repeated, waving his hands in front of Jaebum's face. 

"Okay." 

"What?"

"I answered your question."

"I'm not even asking you a question. You're not paying attention to me." Jinyoung murmured, lowering his head while pouting.

"Sorry, Jirongie." Jaebum said, trying to peep at his best friend's face. 

"If you're sorry then you should buy me an ice cream." The younger said while secretly smirking.

"Ok, ok. " Jaebum said while smiling fondly, looking at Jinyoung. He is just so fucking whipped, to the point where he will give Jinyoung everything, even the stars if he ask for it. 

"What were you telling me?" Jaebum asked, resting his chin on his hand. 

Jaebum knows that Jinyoung is blabbering again about his oh-so-perfect boyfriend, Mark. He's not wrong when Jinyoung started to tell him about their dates, on how they cuddle.

 

> _Jaebum was hurt._
> 
> _But he knows he doesn't have the right to be hurt._

***

Jaebum was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about his day, his friends, his life, and Jinyoung, maybe. He is thinking about how his heart flutters just by thinking about the younger, on how the butterflies on his tummy is slowly killing him, on how Jinyoung's smile can leave him breathless. He knows the answer why this is happening to him, he knows it himself. 

 

> _It is because he is truly, deeply, and madly inlove with his best friend._

His train of thoughts were interrupted by the consecutive, violent knocks on his door.

It was his best friend, but he was crying. His best friend, whom he'll catch a bullet for, whom he'll die for. His best friend, whom he is inlove with. His eyes filled with tears which made Jaebum's heart ache. 

" _Hyung_." Jinyoung called, tears staining his face. 

Before he can utter another word, Jaebum rushed to hug him, trying to comfort him, to stop those tears from flowing. 

" _Hyung."_ Jinyoung repeated, his voice cracking.

"Mmm."

"I-I saw.. "

"It's okay, shh." Jaebum said trying to calm the other.

"I-I saw Mark kissing Ja-jackson." Jinyoung sobbed, resting his head on Jaebum's chest.

"Did you talk to Mark about it?"

"N-no, I ran." Jinyoung said still crying.

"Do you want me to call Bambam?" Jaebum asked, his voice soft.

"Mmm." Jinyong hummed.

"Ok, just lie down and I'll call Bambam over." Jaebum muttered, tucking Jinyoung on his bed.

Jaebum tried to call Bambam and thankfully after a couple of rings, the boy answered. 

***

"He's asleep." Bambam said getting out of Jaebum's room. 

"Mmm, thank you for coming, Bam." 

"Why don't you just admit it to him." 

"No, I'll keep it to myself." 

"Why, hyung? I don't understand you? Just why, do you keep hurting yourself." 

"You know that he is inlove with Mark, I don't want to be part of their problem." 

"But Mark is cheating on him, this is your chance to confess." 

"Mark is my brother and also my friend, let them settle their problems first. I can wait." 

> _Well, It is true._
> 
> _Jaebum can wait._
> 
> _Even forever, just for Jinyoung._

 "What the fuck, hyung. You're so emo." Bambam said trying to make Jaebum smile which he didn't failed in doing. 

"Bambam, I told you it's not a phase. This is the real me." Jaebum retorted laughing at his own pun. 

"What the f-" 

Bambam haven't even finish his sentence when Jaebum started strangling him. Jaebum is just thankful that he still have friends like Bambam who can make him forget on what's happening in his life. 

"I'm just scared that you'll regret it, hyung." Bambam said while hugging Jaebum. 

"I understand." 

"Can Yugyeom and I, sleep over?" Bambam said using his oh-so-adorable puppy eyes. 

"Of course, you know I can't say no to the both of you." Jaebum said, pinching Bambam's chubby cheeks. 

"Yey. I'll call Yugyeom later." Bambam said happily snuggling closer to Jaebum. 

Later that day, Jaebum decided that he would confess to Jinyoung. 

"Jirongie." Jaebum called Jinyoung. 

"Mmm." 

"I wanna confess something to you."

"What is it?" Jinyoung asked looking at Jaebum's eye. 

Jaebum looked at Jinyoung's beautiful eyes which caused for the butterflies to fly into rage. 

"I-i'm inlove with you." 

Jinyoung was dumbfounded. He didn't know what to say. 

"I-i'm sorry, _hyung_. I'm inlove with Mark."

"Its okay." 

Jaebum didn't know what else to say. He was shocked. He thought that maybe there's a chance. He just walked out of the room. Away from Jinyoung for his butterflies are slowly dying. 

He decided to call Mark, asking if they can meet each other on the nearest coffee shop, outside his apartment, which the older agreed into. 

_***A_ _t the café._

 

 _"Hyung!"_ Jaebum called the tall, gorgeous man in the entrance of the said coffee shop. 

"Oh, Jaebum-ah." The man greeted Jaebum, sitting on the chair. 

"Thank you for coming, Mark _hyung_." 

"What is this all about?" 

"It's about Jinyoung." 

"What about Jinyoung?" 

"He said he saw you kissing Jackson, is it true, _hyung_?" Jaebum asked, staring straight to Mark's eyes. 

"Yes, it's true." The older of the two stated without a hint of guilt on his face. 

"Why. You know Jinyoung loves you. How could you do this to him." Jaebum said, his expression turning into a scowl. 

"I love Jackson and you knew that from the start." Jaebum's face softened. 

"But Jinyoung loves you." 

"I'm sorry, Jaebum." 

"Please return to Jinyoung. Please." 

"Stop it, Jaebum. You can't just make me leave Jackson. I don't love Jinyoung. It will just hurt both of us." 

"I'm sorry, hyung." 

"Why don't you just confess to him, you're his best friend, there's a chance. " 

"That's the point, he only see me as his best friend, even if I'm always by his side, when he's happy or sad. It's you, who he wants to be with, not me."

"Shh, don't cry." 

"It's okay, hyung. Just please stay with him when I am not by his side. Just please wait until he break up with you." 

"Ok, ok, please don't cry, bummie." Mark said hugging his younger brother. 

That night, Jaebum decided that he will drink his heart out. He finished almost 4 bottles of beer by himself. He was drunk but he still decided to drive. The last thing he remember was the sound of his car crashing onto something. His life was flashing into his eyes. Yugyeom, Bambam, Mark, Jackson, His parents, Jinyoung. Happy moments, sad. 

_"Jaebum hyung, you're so slow, you can't even follow me." The cute little boy said trying to tease the other._

_"You're dead, when I catch you." The little boy with moles on his upper lids, said._

_The boy with moles caught the younger boy, tickling him until he was breathless._

"Jinyoung-ah." Jaebum called to no one. 

> _Maybe Jaebum and Jinyoung aren't really for each other._
> 
>  

 

 

 

 

 

>  

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Does the story deserve a sequel?
> 
> Do you want a happy ending or a sad ending for the sequel?


End file.
